The Mario Gang's High School Years
by LuigiIsPlayer1OnMyList
Summary: Please note that the Graduation in Chapter One is GRADE 8 GRAD. not high school grad. Otherwise, enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Brothers' Grad Date Problem

"Hey bro!" I yell across the room to my older brother Mario, "you ever thought about who you're gonna bring to the grad dance?" "Well of course Luigi, I'm bringing Peach." he says in the most annoyed voice ever. Now that I think about it, that's the only voice he ever uses to talk to me… Anyway, back to the conversation. "Have you thought about who you're gonna take?" he asks me. I have to think about my answer for a second. "Well, I was thinking of asking Dais…" "Well then ask her!" he yells in my face. "Okay, okay. I'll ask her tomorrow." Uh-oh. Now that I've said that, my brother won't let it rest until I actually do it. Tomorrow…

In the morning, I get ready for school with only one thing on my mind. I absolutely have to ask Daisy to be my grad date. Today. After all, there is only three days until my grade 8 graduation. When I finally reach homeroom, I've planned to ask Daisy right before lunch.

(After Class)

I build up my courage to walk up to Daisy and ask her, but as I see her walking out of her classroom, Waluigi, one of my least favorite people to put it kindly, rushes up behind me, pushes me to the ground, and runs up to Daisy, asking her to be his grad date right in front of me! How I hate, I mean dislike, him. Great. I waited too long. Now me, Luigi, Mario's brother, is going to show up at grad without a date. How embarrassing.

I am so mad as I head to lunch. So mad in fact, that I use my death stare on a few people who just looked at me. I think it started a few unnecessary conversations. Just as I am about to head into the cafeteria, a cute girl who I've seen before but never really talked to, bumps into me and drops all her books. I whip around, but this time to smile and help her with her books. I feel kind of like a wierdo looking at her while I help her, but I just can't help it. I never realized how pretty she was. As she gets up, she is really red in the cheeks, and rushes away pretty fast. "Wait!" I yell. Doing something I have never done before. "What's your name?" "Umm… Amber." She says, coming back to me in a hurry. "I know this may seem completely weird since we've only ever talked briefly, but, would you like to be my grad date?"

I can't believe what I have just said. I have just asked Amber, a girl I literally just asked her name, to be my grad date. What I really can't believe, is her response. "Really?!" she is practically jumping up and down at the prospect. "Of course I will!" I am in utter shock that she said yes. Meanwhile, Amber's cheeks are glowing red, waiting for me to say something. "That's awesome. I'll see you around then." "Bye!" Amber says, and walks away. This time with a spring in her step. See you around?! I think to myself?! Wow. That was lame.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry that took so long. I had a lot of other stuff to do and never could get around to publishing the next chapter, but without further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario franchise. Nintendo does.

Chapter 2: Grad Night

"I can't believe it! You asked a random girl out instead of Amber!" Mario yells at me. "For the last time Mario." I say calmly. "I like Daisy so I asked her instead." Not giving her the entire story. "Okay, okay… we better start getting ready. After all, grad is in an hour." He says to me. "Right" I agree, and we rush off to our rooms to try and make ourselves look presentable. Naturally, my brother is good at that stuff, and I fail. But I try my best anyway. By the time we were done, we had half an hour left before we had to go pick up our girls and head to the grad dance.

"So…" I say to Mario. "What're we gonna do now?" "We play video games of course!" he says. And so, for the next half an hour we play Smash Bros. Brawl, as ourselves, and I totally demolish him. Of course…

Our mom drives us to Peaches house first, and Mario goes in pretty boldly in my opinion. I really look up to my brother you know. Anyway, I am soon dropped off at Amber's with a quick "good luck" from mom, and I am left there, I hate to admit it, but I was pretty nervous. I ring the doorbell and hold my breath, hoping against hope that Amber is the one that answers. She does. "Hi! Luigi!" She says, and invites me in. Amber introduces me to her parents, who seem really nice, and off we go to the dance.

Once we get to school, I've learned from Amber that I look great in a green tuxedo and my signature hat. Good. I chose the right outfit. Finally, we are on the dance floor, and I am surprised at how good we look together, although I get surprised looks from the crowd, I don't worry about it. (I totally understand though, since the entire school thought I had a crush on Daisy.) At the end of the night after many interesting conversations about things like Amber's brother and her favorite things to do, the romantic songs start to play softly from the speakers. Finally. The time has come for me to do something I've never done before. I want to kiss Amber.

Right as the slow songs come on, we look at each other, and I say "Amber, will you have this dance with me?" "Of course." She replies. YAYY! And so, all the pairs in the grade come on to the dance floor. Me, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, and Toad, just to name a few. Amber and I hold hands and dance around each other. Looking into each other's eyes the entire time. This is unreal. After the last song of the night, everyone knows what all the pairs are going to do, so the crowd of onlookers start chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Over and over again. So, we get closer and closer still. Until I realize the crowd is chanting my name. I kiss Amber and Amber kisses me back.

It's a wonderful feeling. Your first kiss. Warmth and affection fill your body and you are practically deaf to everything going on around you. That's exactly how I felt. When we break apart, she is still hanging onto my hands. I know she loves me, and I love her back, so we retreat from the dance floor and the school altogether, heading to the school gardens. (Making our conversation a little bit more private. If you know what I mean…) "Charlotte," I say. "Yes?" She replies, but all dreamy. "I-I love you." I stammer out. "Well, aren't we a little ball of emotion." She replies cheekily. I blush like mad and she giggles. "I love you to Luigi" she says, and we plop down on a garden bench and kiss again. With her hands in my hair and my hands holding her close to me. Then, she does something I have never let anyone do before. She takes off my hat, and even though I usually lose my mind if someone does this, I let her take it. I know it sounds kind of lame that I love my hat so much, but I do, and now I realize that Amber is one of the most important things in my life, and right now, it feels like our love will last forever.

We finally break apart and we look each other in the eyes, and that is when I realize that she is wearing my hat. She looks kind of cute in it to be honest… We decide to head back into the school, so we get up and walk back. All the while holding hands. Once we get back inside, I notice Mario running up to me. "Hey bro! wanna come with me to get some food?" "Umm.." I stall uncertain of what Amber would think of the prospect of me leaving after the experience we just had together. "You go ahead. I'll go with my friends for a while." And with that she disappears into a big crowd of girls, who start bombarding her with questions about what we did outside. I decide not to eavesdrop.

Soon enough, it's time to go home, and so our mom comes to pick us up. I give Amber a kiss on the cheek, a hug, and a quick "See you later," and off we go back home. Once we are there, I get on my phone to talk to Amber, and see that she had already texted me a bunch of questions, like "Can we see each other tomorrow?" or "How was it?" and things like that. I answer all of these questions with the best answers I can think of, and head off to bed. As I lie in bed, I think of all the things that happened today, and notice that I didn't take my hat off before I got into bed. And that is because I never had it on! 'Oh well…' I think to myself. 'Amber will give it to me tomorrow.' And as if on cue, my phone beeps with a text from Amber saying that she still has my hat. I sigh, and after a while, fall asleep.


End file.
